


His Feelings Would Remain

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Leaving, Malfoys Do Not Show Weakness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Malfoy's did not show weakness, even on February 14th when it should have been perfect.
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 1





	His Feelings Would Remain

He gazed around the great hall. Everywhere, people were coupled up.

A Ravenclaw boy and Hufflepuff girl were feeding one another chocolate strawberries; two Gryffindors were holding hands and smiling secretively at one another; a girl in Slytherin was enchanting scraps of paper into little birds, which flew over to another girl in Hufflepuff, where they turned into a sprinkling of confetti.

All around him the aura of love was in the air, people getting all riled up and ready for tomorrow. February the 14th. The big day. In which everybody who was with anybody could flaunt their relationship for all their worth with nobody to tell them to stop.

One day away.

Today though, February 13th, was the day of preparation. To ask out anybody you had been admiring from afar, to plan out the perfect date, to set up just the right picnic under the stars.

The day that everyone really begins to get excited, even if the actual event isn’t until the next.

The day that everyone _except_ for him gets excited.

All the day meant for him was heartache and pain. 

Nobody wanted to be around the strange, snobby Scorpuis. Scorpius, with the Death Eater father and the dead mother.

* * *

His childhood had been spent mainly alone, only a few playdates with some of the children of friends that Draco still kept in loose contact with. But those were few and far between. Many of them had emigrated to other countries years ago, avoiding persecution from the British wizards who hadn’t cared if they were with Voldemort or not, just that they had been Slytherins at the time.

That prejudice had been thoroughly implanted into his brain when he was nine.

It should have just been a quick trip to Diagon Alley - _it should have just been a quick trip._ What Scorpuis hadn’t accounted for was the vile hatred that most still held for his father, no matter how many years had passed.

Obviously he had known about the war; his father had sat him down and explained everything. How You-Know-Who had been a very bad man, how Scorpius’ father had agreed with some of the ideas, how it had all got twisted, how everybody was in danger, how scary it had been, why they both had to be careful and why official people visited them occasionally, checking everything.

He thought he knew all about it, _he thought he knew._

But nothing could have prepared him.

He had been nine; he thought he was old enough to take a quick floo trip to Diagon Alley by himself. Just to pick up some potions ingredients quickly, maybe an ice cream. Nothing that he hadn’t done before, on one of the few trips out with his father.

Except this time, _this time,_ his father hadn’t been there to shield him. 

He had managed to get through to the potions shop and collect the ingredients with no questions asked, no problems, all was well.

Until somebody had noticed him - that had been the beginning of the end.

It was concern at first, concern at why a small child was wandering around Diagon Alley alone, didn't they know it was dangerous? 

He could see the moment they all realised who he was though, the moment their eyes widened, disgust taking over their features.

_No longer did they show concern for him._

They screamed and shouted abuse, how he was a _Death Eater,_ how he was evil incarnate, _how he killed his mother_.

He had panicked that day, he had _panicked._

After all, he was a _child._

He had grabbed his emergency portkey hung around his neck and arrived back home, shivering, crying, _screaming for his Dad_.

That day he had lost his innocence.

He knew what the world thought of him.

* * *

Now, six years later, the world still thought the same.

Last year he thought maybe things had changed. A whole year ago today.

Somebody had asked him, _him,_ if they would like to go with them on a date.

He had been so excited. All his previous years he had kept to himself - nobody had been interested in getting to know him, _nobody wanted to be connected to the Death Eater._

But when Hufflepuff girl had asked, he had no reason to doubt her. It was a _Hufflepuff_ , the house known for their kindness and ability to see the good in everyone.

He had been so happy. He had spent the whole day getting ready, ensuring that the 14th would be absolutely perfect.

First they would meet by the Great Hall, then they could share a quick breakfast together before going into town together where they could have a proper lunch.

It should have been perfect, _it should have been._

What had actually happened was that he had been left waiting for an hour for her to arrive. Then once he finally grasped the fact that she wasn't coming and walked quietly into the Great Hall, he was met with a deafening roar of guffaws and laughing.

The girl who had asked him out stood on top of the Hufflepuff table, shouting at him, _laughing at him_ , "You really thought I'd go out with slimy little Scorpius? You wish! No one will ever love the _Death Eater_ _who killed his own Mum!_ "

He hadn't given them the satisfaction of seeing him cry that day. Instead he had held his head high as he turned around on the spot and strode out.

He was a Malfoy, _no matter what_ he did not show weakness.

As soon as he got to his dorm, he threw himself into his bed and let the tears run down his face. He had buried his face in the pillow and tried to muffle the feelings that were overwhelming him.

Later that day he had written to his father, informing him of what had happened in order to ensure that he knew what was going on and would act as if that day had never happened, if anybody asked.

* * *

Now, a year later, he was not the same naive little boy who everybody had mocked.

This February 13th no less than 5 people had mockingly tried to ask him out. Coincidentally, no less than 5 people were now in the hospital wing after taking unfortunate falls down the stairs. He did _oh so hope they got better soon._ But really, they shouldn't be so _careless_.

Tomorrow, February 14th, _Valentine's Day_ , no longer mattered to him. He had grown above the petty things like _love._ Maybe in his future it would be possible, but not in the backwards world of Wizarding Britain.

Here, where all he would ever be was a _Death Eater._

_Tomorrow he was leaving._

He wasn't telling anyone; no big statement, nothing to tell the masses that the _'final Death Eater is fleeing Britain at last.'_

No, that would be playing into what they wanted.

Instead he was leaving quietly.

They would know once he was gone though. It turns out that being called a _Death Eater_ so many times really drives you to have a look at the dark arts. From this February 13th until the end of time all couples would suddenly feel the urge to scream and shout and to make one another _feel the pain that he had felt._

He was leaving tomorrow, but his feelings would remain.


End file.
